Cloud computing relates to the sharing of computing resources that are generally accessed via the Internet. In particular, cloud computing infrastructure allows users to access a shared pool of computing resources, such as servers, storage devices, networks, applications, and/or other computing based services. By doing so, users, such as individuals and/or enterprises, are able to access computing resources on demand that are located at remote locations in order to perform a variety computing functions that include storing and/or processing computing data. For enterprise and other organization users, cloud computing provides flexibility in accessing cloud computing resources without accruing up-front costs, such as purchasing network equipment, and investing time in establishing a private network infrastructure. Instead, by utilizing cloud computing resources, users are able redirect their resources to focus on core business functions.
In today's communication networks, examples of cloud computing services a user may utilize include software as a service (SaaS) and platform as a service (PaaS) technologies. SaaS is a delivery model that provides software as a service rather than an end product. Instead of utilizing local network or individual software installations, software is typically licensed on a subscription basis, hosted on a remote machine, and accessed as needed. For example, users are generally able to access a variety of business and/or information technology (IT) related software via a web browser. PaaS acts as an extension of SaaS that goes beyond providing software services by offering customizability and expandability features to meet a user's needs. For example, PaaS can provide a cloud based developmental platform for users to develop, modify, and/or customize applications and/or automating business operations without maintaining network infrastructure and/or allocating computing resources normally associated with these functions.
Within the context of automating business, IT, and/or other organization-related functions (e.g., incident tracking (help desk)), PaaS often provides users an array of tools to implement complex behaviors, such as business rules, scheduled jobs, events, and scripts, to build automated processes and to integrate with third party systems. Although the tools for a PaaS generally offer users a rich set of facilities for building automated processes for various business, IT, and/or other organization-related functions, users typically have a desire to integrate application suites from different vendors to perform an automated process. In some examples, legacy systems are integrated with newer systems to provide a transition path forward without having to replace all systems at the same time. These integration capabilities may be provided by customized scripts but may also be provided by a partner to one or both of the original application providers. In some cases, the provider of the integration is not directly related to either original application provider. The integration provider may address a need for a single or a small set of customers that desire capability not available in the standard offering. As such, continually improving the technology of developmental platforms that simplify the process for partners to make available added value integrations, plug-ins, or augmented applications remains valuable in enhancing clouding computing services.